


Role Play

by Dominion_of_Dust1886



Category: British Actor RPF, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Real Person Fiction, Tom Hiddleston Fandom
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/M, HHHRRRRRNNNGGGG, I don't think he's gonna fit in those pants, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Roleplay, Sex, Sexy, i need a moment, snake hips
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-31
Updated: 2014-05-31
Packaged: 2018-01-27 19:16:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1719587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dominion_of_Dust1886/pseuds/Dominion_of_Dust1886
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when you (reader) and Tom decide to role play? Answer, naughty things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Role Play

“Bye! See you guys later!” You shout back to the car, full of your best friends.

“Say hi to Tom for us!” You hear one shout, followed by a round of hearty laughter.

You smile at the thought. Yes, a girl’s weekend was what you needed to take your mind off stress filled things. Since Tom was busy promoting his new movie, your friends treated you (and themselves) to a great road trip out of town. But now that you’re back...

A glance to your apartment revealed a golden glow radiating from the large window above your head.

Your smile grew wider as you hitch up your things on your arms, taking the stairs two at a time.

You are able to get yourself inside the apartment without much trouble. Setting your bags by the door, you head into the kitchen where you witnessed the illumination.

You see him, handsome Tom Hiddleston, hunched slightly over the dining table, engrossed in a new script you believe. He doesn’t notice you at first, being he has a pair of earbuds on and intent on the text. You notice his glasses slip down his nose slightly, to which he pushes them back without hesitation.

You creep closer behind him, making some noise with your steps so not to startle him, placing your hands on his shoulders, gently massaging them.

You hear the smile in his voice as he tilts his head back, blue eyes shining, “welcome home, darling.”

You return one of your own, deepening your shoulder massage. It must have been a long stressful day for him, his muscles are quite bunched.

“Hello yourself, handsome,” you say as you plant a kiss on his lips.

You taste the tea he drank earlier, which you realize you are somewhat famished. However, you continue the kiss a few more seconds before pulling away, intent on relaxing him.

He sighs, pulling out the earbuds and removing the glasses, placing them atop the script. You hear “Sweet Dreams” by the Eurythmics playing from the earbuds, as he rubs his eyes with his hand.

“Long day?” You ask, feeling him settle further into the chair. Your hands gently kneading his well-toned shoulders.

He gives a slight sound at the back of his throat, “much too long.”

“Busy men need time to themselves, when they can,” you reply.

His shoulders slump further, fully relaxed now. You lean in, kissing the back of his neck. His eyes flutter closed, a faint sigh escaping his lips. Then, feeling adventurous, your hands trace their way to the front of his shirt, underneath the soft blue fabric, and along his chest. Tom’s head lolls to one side as your kisses travel to the nape of his neck.

His breath catches as your hands traveled further downwards, taking a grip on his shaft.

“Miss me?” He shutters, hands gripping the chair. Yours were otherwise preoccupied, feeling his fullness without answering.

“Relax,” you say, lips near his ear, catching the lobe in your teeth.

Removing one of your hands, you undo the jeans as he slightly slips out of them, just enough to not impede his erection. You slowly stroke him, hands taking in his fullness gently. He gives an exhalation of pleasure at the touch.

“So,” you say, planting a kiss on his cheek, “what’s this one about?”

You nod to the script, slowing your stroking as he gathers his wits. It’s a teasing move from you, but you enjoy his reactions to your teasing. It makes him more endearing.

He slips back on his boxers and jeans, but doesn’t do up the jeans. “A brand new script that was rewritten at the last minute. The director believed it needed to be closer to the original manuscript.”

You take your eyes away from his boxers, reading the title. A twinge of excitement made itself known in your tummy, “Soulless? As in Gail Carriger’s Parasol Protectorate series?”

He turned his head towards you, beaming, “I take it you approve?”

“Highly. Who will you be playing?”

“Conall Maccon.”

You nod, “I highly approve of that as well.”

His eyes take on a gleam; you know THAT look.

You gather up the script and, snagging a bottle of water from the refrigerator, sashay your ass in his direction as you head to the living room, “perhaps I can help you with your lines.”

You hear the chair thump in the kitchen, but ignored it as he follows you to the love seat. The two of you settle down on the soft cushions as Tom ruffles through the white pages. It takes him a moment before he finds one particular scene, handing it back to you. He wraps his arm around your shoulders as you read it silently to yourself.

 _Well_ , you think, _Tom, you sly devil_.

Instead, you gather yourself enough to settle into the role, and begin.

“Why, Lord Maccon!” You raise your voice for the occasion, “you are stark naked!”

Tom undoes a button on his shirt, slowly, as he recites his line, “well, Miss Tarabotti-” another button, “nakedness happens, I am ashamed to say, particularly to us werewolves.” He removed another button, “to compound the offense, I must ask you to cordially not let go.”

You look at the next line, barely containing a giggle as Tom undoes another button, “are you cold?”

In reply, all buttons were removed as he drapes the shirt slightly open, revealing his bare torso. “Practical as always, Miss Tarabotti,” he leaned closer, lips moments from yours as the script falls from your fingers, “-it is a little chilly in here, but I am well enough for the moment.”

He presses his lips to yours, hand cupping your cheek as your arms find purchase around his neck. You deepen the kiss, touching your tongue to his briefly, tasting him. His other hand wraps around your breast as he leans over you. You feel your nipple harden at his touch, even through the fabric of your shirt and bra.

There is nothing but heavy breathing and intense make out session before he pulls back as you catch your breath.

Your hands clutched in his hair as you ask shakily, “did you want to do more lines?”

His eyes take on that smolder you desire as he pulls off his shirt. “No,” he says huskily, “I’ll do something else.” Before taking your lips again.

You allow him to pull your own shirt off, then unclasped the bra holding your neglected girls back. He isn’t one to ignore such a demand as he takes your left nipple into his mouth. Your breasts swell against his mouth, the nipples hardening in sensitivity. You arch your back into his suckling as his hands pull off your jeans, his kisses trailing the curve of your breast, down the slope of your belly, then further down.

He shucks you out of your panties, as you watch, eyes hooded, he trails further down and finds you.

Your breath catches as he does things with his tongue. “Oh, shit,” you breath, head lolling on the arm of the love seat, “don’t stop.”

His tongue circled your clit, eliciting a moan from you. That tongue of his definitely had a talent. It was enough to make you come right there. You cry out, hands clutching his hair as you spasm, the throws of your tongue tickled orgasm enough to make him watch you writhe in his arms.

He pulls himself back up your body, trailing more kisses up until he takes your mouth again. He kisses your cheek as you shutter under him.

Heaving in a breath, you say, “where did you learn _that_?!?!”

You feel his smile, but does not answer.

He pulls you up by the arms off the love seat. In turn, you shove him back onto the cushions, giving him your own smoldering look.

“Alright,” you say, pulling him fully out of his pants, “I’ll make you talk.”

He looked about to protest, when you take him into your own mouth. You hear him bang his head on the back of the love seat. It was something he did not expect either, it wasn’t something you ever done before, but adventure you enjoy. You roll your tongue around his tip, eliciting a moan from him as your hand takes him further up his shaft. You stroke him again as you eye him from behind your bangs. His eyes rolled back as his back arches into your advances. He stiffens in your mouth, which you remove, yet continued to take him in your hands. You watch his face slacken as his breath comes in short gusts. His moans grow louder as you kiss his chest, nipping him every now and then.

His moaning reminded you exactly of his Dracula performance. Only _louder_.

Then you feel him shutter as he peaked in your hands, back arching. He released his seed quickly as you nuzzle his neck.

“Fuck,” Tom breathed.

It was enough to keep him up happily. You straddle him, easing yourself onto his shaft.

He kissed your breast again, his hands clutching your bottom. You sigh against his ear as you enjoy the feel of his hardness inside you.

“I missed you,” you say as you start to rock.

Tom obliges, taking your hips in hand as he rocked with you.

“Did you have fun,” he asked as his right hand pinched your nipple.

“Mmmm-hmmm,” you murmured, eyes closing, head falling back.

“Good,” he says as he moved his hand to your clit and fondled your wetness.

You moan louder, wrapping your arms around his neck. You keep a slow rhythm, the enjoyment of being in his arms, his fingers finding you as slow as you rode him.

But slow doesn’t last forever. You decide to speed it up. You see his wicked smile as he begins to thrust harder, faster.

He then pulls the two of you off the love seat, placing you onto the cushions. He hooks your right leg over his shoulder, pressing in harder.

“Ugh-” you grunted, “damn... ahh... Snake hips.”

Tom’s wicked grin grew wider, “you enjoy my snake hips.” He emphasized by pressing in harder.

The two of you lock eyes, watching, waiting for the climax; it was your favorite part.

Then, you feel it; the warmth, spreading slowly with each of Tom’s thrusts. Harder, and harder.

He was relentless, hitting your g-spot with abandon. You keep your eyes on him, his breath ragged, eyes on yours as his own orgasm begins to reach it’s apex.

It was enough to cause you to peak. The two of you cry out in tandem, both orgasming at the same moment. He thrust even harder, intensifying the orgasm even more.

 _My god_ , you somehow think, _he is a god!_

Tom’s thrusts slowed as he shakily fell into your arms. He pulls out of you gently, taking one of the throw blankets off the back of the love seat, covering the two of you in it’s softness. You lean against his shoulder as he wraps his arm about your waist.

You give a small laugh as you look up at him, “I should go on trips more often.”

“Don’t,” Tom says, kissing the top of your head. “It’s tough enough when I have to leave.”

You trail your fingers across his belly, “okay. I’ll keep it to a minimum.”

“Don’t let me keep you from your friends,” he insists.

“You’re not. They say hi, by the way.”

He gives a chuckle, “glad they approve.”

You look up at him, “they approve of you. No need to worry yourself.”

He snuggles closer, sighing in relief, “well. Then I won’t.”

You smile as your eyes flutter closed, “me neither.”


End file.
